PaD: A Threeshot
by Bluemoon4Sphinx
Summary: This is kind of a cross over between Bleedman's Grim Tales Comic and his PPG comic, and it's kind of not. It's a series of three oneshots a threeshot about the PaD girls: Mandy, Lalavava, and Gaz. Please read! You won't regret it.
1. Metal Ballet

**Amanda: Hello, and welcome to my gruesome and (hopefully) entertaining new fanfic, **_**PaD: A Threeshot**_**. It's simply three short stories, based off Bleedman's Grim Tales and PPG comics, dedicated to the PaD girls, Mandy, Gaz, and Lalavava (AKA Olga). The first one has a bit of gore, so be warned.**

**Summary: "Metal Ballet"**. After a successful Megasville take-over, Lalavava still has some unfinished business. Who says murder's not an art?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot.

**Warning: **Totalitarianism. Again, some gore. You've been warned.

* * *

"**Metal **_Ballet_" (Lalavava Astronomonov)

She watched the homes burn, unconcern on her features. They all did. They looked down upon it, triumph burning in their souls and on their tongues, but their faces held no expressions. They walked towards the ruins of what used to be a city, and then paused again, admiring their work. The blonde turned to the violenett.

"A complete success, don't you think, Gaz?" She asked, twiddling with the cat of nine tails in her hand. "I do _love_ it when things go according to plan."

"I _guess_ so." Gaz muttered, but by the smirk on her face, her companions could tell she was at least partially satisfied. "…There _could_ have been more fire." She added after a moment, kicking a piece of rubble and giggling insanely when it caught fire for no reason at all.

"You're hopeless." Mandy shook her head, "it's always fire with you, isn't it? ...Still, you must admit this amount of destruction is impressive. Possibly some of our best work." She turned to her other _pigtailed _companion, who had yet to speak a word. "What do you think, Lala?" The aforementioned girl took a look around the area then nodded in agreement.

"It _is _quite impressive, but we're not done here." A determined look crossed her face. "Surely you remember?"

"…Oh, yes. The boy. Wasn't he part of the resistance at one point or another?"

"Yes. He was also part of the group that brought about the fall of Black Eden (1)."

"So…he's a threat?" Gaz asked raising a slender purple brow, exposing a rarely seen honey-colored eye. Lalavava shrugged.

"If not, at least a potential annoyance."

"…And therefore, must be eliminated." Mandy added closingly, crushing a random piece of someone's house under her boot.

"Where _is _the little maggot, anyhow?" Gaz inquired.

"The 'maggot' is most likely cowering in his natural habitat."

"His house?" Gaz threw in.

"His lab, or what's left of it."

"How far is it?"

"Not far; only a few blocks. It won't take long." Lala walked quickly ahead of her two companions who glanced at each other in unison then quickened their pace to catch up with their youngest.

"Well, _someone's_ in a hurry." Mandy muttered to her short co-dictator. Lalavava growled.

"I want to hurry up and kill him so I can leave. I HATE this town."

"I can see why," Gaz chuckled, "it's a _dump_." The rest of the walk was made in silence, but there was a small angry noise when they reached their destination.

"It's _still standing_." Gaz hissed, annoyed at the lack of destruction.

"Not for long." Lala Said evenly before dramatically storming up to the house and kicking in door in. She and her fellow demonic little girls kept maneuvering through the house until they reached a door with things like 'keep out!' and 'stay away!' in big, bold letters on it.

"…I'm assuming this is it." Mandy muttered, breaking the small silence that had formed.

"Never 'assume'; it makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'. …But yes, this is it. Lala attempted to open the door only to find it locked. "Well, that's no surprise. Gaz, if you don't mind…"

"Of course." Gaz pulled two small devices out of her pocket and placed one at the base one the door. "Back away." She told them, and they did. Gaz flipped a switch on the other device and after a resounding 'BOOM!' was heard, they stepped up and through the burning remains of the door. Gaz paused to gape.

"Ooo, fire!" She cooed, her eyes lighting up. Mandy let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come _on_."

* * *

As they reached the bowels of the lab, they came upon a small figure sitting on a stool, hunched over and facing away from them. As they drew closer they could see a mop of curly red hair on his head.

"The lab door was open." Dexter tensed when he heard another person's voice in the room, but then calmed and slowly turned to face them. He gave a sad half-smile.

"Being the last surviving person in this town, I didn't think I'd have to worry much about it." He paused. "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh, don't worry. You won't _have_ to worry when you're dead." Dexter blinked.

"'Dead?' You're going to kill me?" He blinked again. "Why?" Lala growled and the others watched in silence and confusion.

"One, you were part of the resistance."

"True." He nodded.

"Two, you were the main component in the downfall of Black Eden."

"True."

"Three, _my brother_."

"Tr- wait, what?" Lala hissed, storming up to him and grabbing him by the collar.

"Don't play dumb!" She yelled. "My brother; Mandark Astronomonov!" Dexter gasped, prying her hands off him and stumbling backwards, eyes wide. Lala pointed a finger accusing. "It's YOUR fault my brother's dead!" The two other dictators blinked. They had not been expecting _that_.

"Y-you're Olga?" Dexter squeaked, stuttering all the while. Lalavava gave an angry shriek, launching herself at him and lifting him off the ground by his collar again. (A/N: Strong little thing, isn't she? XD)

"IT'S LALA VAVA!" She threw him in the direction of her companions, who stepped back to avoid being part of the collision, then stepped together to prevent his escape. Dexter blinked, trying to find a way out and finding none. He then turned back to face Lala, trying to reason with her. It would do him no good.

"B-but I didn't _kill_ your brother! He blew himself up!"

"You drove him to it." Her eyes showed no mercy. She looked up to Gaz and Mandy. "Hold him, please. Hold him still." They nodded, hauling him up. They smirked, knowing full well what fate awaited the short brainiac before them.

Lala then stepped forward and began to do the oddest thing: She began to spin. A ballet-like twirl that went faster and faster until she looked like a tiny hurricane. It happened fast. A blur of leg movement, Crack! Scream! Blood dripped past his lips. Another blur, _crunch_, _**gurgle**_now it's filling up his mouth, slipping down his throat. He knows he can't stop it. Blur, _**squish**_…

Silence.

All at once, the movement stopped, and Lala stood still, trying to regain her footing. The other two admired her work, staring at what little remained of Dexter's smashed-in face. It was almost beautiful, in a sense. …The murder, not the corpse. …Her form had been perfect. It had all been done in one swift motion; she never stopped once. It was almost like a little death dance; a metal ballet danced in the metal ballet shoes Lala was currently cleaning off. Graceful, but deadly. Hmm, who say murder's mot an art?

…The corpse, however, was just gross. The two girls dropped the body, and Lala looked up from the gore on her shoes.

"Shall we go?" She asked, standing. The other two nodded.

"Let's."Silence.

* * *

Halfway out the door, Mandy spoke up.

"You know, Lala… you don't really seem like the caring sibling kind of girl."

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Gaz voiced.

"Me, _care_?" Lala snorted and laughed. "I didn't _care_ about my brother! Don't be silly! I just…I… I wanted to kill him myself! Yeah!" She huffed.

She didn't sound too sure.

END

* * *

**Amanda:** **Well, there you have it! Maybe Lalavava doesn't hate her brother as much as she lets on. One down, two to go.**

(1): Black Eden is the combined forces of Zim, Mandark, Bell, Bell's father and The Cluster.

Next time: "Not Even _Death_" AKA "_**Prisoner**_" (Gaz Membrane)

**Please review! Reviews sustain my life! Don't let me die! ...I sob.**


	2. Not Even Death AKA Prisoner

**Amanda: What do you know; I'm continuing this. I wrote this to get it out of my head. Here is the second story; Hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: "Not **even** Death **Aka _PrIsOnEr_**"**. Someone like that being brought down by something so crude and simple… it's a sickening thought. If she had been searching for immortality, she never found it. She was one of the best.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot.

**Warning: **Totalitarianism. Character death. Slight Yuri hints, but it doesn't have to be taken that way. You've been warned.

* * *

"**Not **even** Death **Aka _PrIsOnEr_"(Gaz Membrane)

It was raining that day. It wasn't pouring like it had been earlier in the month, but a light sheet of rain still fell. Whether it was raining or not didn't seem to matter, but it fell in a way as if to spite them. It was raining in the same way it had been the day _she_ died. Mandy hated being in the rain.

Though, it wasn't the rain she really hated. On the contrary; she sometimes enjoyed the peace it brought. She hated the fact that it was raining on them, on that day, of ALL days. She anted to scream at the sky for mocking them; wanted to yell at it to stop raining. She blinked; surly she wasn't losing her mind over_ this._

There was no music. There was no crying… well, except for Dib, who had always felt inclined to protect her no matter how mean she was. …the battle had been good. The enemy ranks had fallen to only a couple dozen. They, the others, were blocked into a corner with no possible route of escape. Hoping to get one last blowing before their impending death, a soldier in back with a sniper's eye took aim and fired. The bullet hit it's mark, and the violenett stumbled, her hand flying into the air to cover the hole in her head.

But that took all the remaining brain power she had.

In her reminiscing, Mandy barely noticed that they had reached the grave site. She was snapped out of her musings by a hand on her shoulder. She peered up to she NJ (A/N: Nergal Junior) staring down at her, pity on his features. She scowled, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. She hated pity. She turned to the others, sighing.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" There was an awkward silence. "No one?" She turned to face the sobbing teen not wearing a uniform. "Dib?" He looked up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"I…I…I…!" In the end, he ended up sobbing again and shaking his head. After a moment, NJ stepped forward nervously.

"Well, we've discussed it before, and… none of us knew her as well, so we think, if you might be so kind-"

"You want _me_ to do it." She said dully, not a question, but a statement.

"Yes." He sighed. "We think it would be best."

"…fine." She answered quietly, and then turned to face the group. She then took a deep breath, and began.

"She was… where to start with her? …she was… strong, and… who am I kidding? She was cruel, stubborn, and sharp tongued. She was too much like me for my liking. The only things she really supported were her Gameslave and _herself_. She was smart, but _more_ smart _ass_. She was wicked, and strict, and she pushed all of us as much as we could go. She used us all to her own advantage. Technology was her religion. She hated everything and everyone. She was selfish and a complete and utter bitch, and…and…" She had to pause her rant to collect herself.

"…And she was the best soldier I've ever had." They all blinked. "She was deadly, precise, and she never missed a shot, or a chance to fight. She had a bloodlust to rival my own. Her strategy was _incredible_. Yes, she pushed us, but we are all better because of her. I suppose we all grew sort of fond of her. She seemed almost invincible, but… I guess not."

"It's kind of… funny, in a sick way," She gave a cruel chuckle. " I don't even think _death_ could take her off her game. She's no one's prisoner. We all know where she went." There was an awkward silence. "Heh, I fear for Satan. He's about to get his ass kicked so hard. Just wait; next time one of us dies, they'll be a party waiting for us." She shook her head, then regained her solemn tone.

"Still, she always seemed so indestructible. Someone like that being brought down by something so crude and simple… it's a sickening thought. If she had been searching for immortality, she never found it. She was one of the best. Luck to her or something…" She grumbled. Satisfied, the team slowly departed (with the exception of Dib, Zim, Lala ((who had broken into a fit of tears)), NJ, and Mandy). When Lala and Dib's crying calmed, Zim escorted them away, and only the two remained.

She just stared at the grave, The entirety of the situation sinking in. This time, she didn't jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She just stared.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Hmm?"

"With the dictatorship?"

"…I suppose it'll just be me and Lala from now on." A small silence followed.

"She would have liked the service." Pause.

"Maybe." She made a motion for NJ to leave as she was, but she couldn't help but take one last look at the tombstone :

Gaz E. Membrane

1993-2012

Beloved Sister

Dedicated Daughter

Damn Good Dictator

We'll miss you … we _guess_.

END

* * *

**Amanda: I can't think. Thank you for reading.**

**Next time we have **"**Photographic **_Memory_" (Mandy Delisle)

**Review if you wish.**


End file.
